Confessions of a guy and an Idol knockoff
by AvengedSevenfoldGirl
Summary: Keely thinks that Phil is hiding something from her that bothers him, so she pays singer Josiah Leming to find out what happened, but all she does is get him in the middle of every thing.
1. Chapter 1

Phil of the Future: Confessions of a 22nd Century guy and an Idol Knockoff

Phil of the Future: Confessions of a 22nd Century guy and an Idol Knockoff

Summary: Keely notices that Phil is being secretive about something that is upsetting him, and pays singer Josiah Leming to find out, but all she does is get him in the middle of everything.

WARNING: THIS STORY IS EXTREMELY INTENSTE!

Chapter One (I recommend listening to Paramore's Misery Business while reading this chapter)

Phil came home to find his mom sprawled on the couch. When she groaned and rolled over, Phil could see 5 empty bottles of Champaign next to her on the couch.

"Mom?" Phil croaked out "Are you okay?"

Mrs. Diffy managed to nod her head slowly, and reached for another bottle of Champaign that was in a container behind Phil.

"Mom, no!" Phil cried as he took away the container from his mom's reach.

"What are you doing?" his mom cried "Are you so stupid that you won't let me be happy? God, if I kill myself, at least I'll be away from you!"

Phil felt his stomach go sick, and he had never felt that much pain since he broke his arm falling off the Skyack. She had basically said that she hated him. All he wanted to do was protect her, but it was obvious that there was nothing he could do to save her. So he ran outside and went to the park, where he put his hands in his hands and started to cry softly. When he came back to the house, he saw his family and a bunch of doctors around his mom, he knew what happened.

He had never felt so guilty in his entire life.


	2. josiah gets involved

Confessions of a guy and an Idol knockoff

CHAPTER 2!!

(sorry about the late updating, i have to do schoolwork. bad math grade, blame my parents)

Keely walked into school really excited. Josiah Leming from American Idol was coming into school, and Keely really wanted to meet him. When she got to her friend Phil's locker, her excitement faded. Phil was walking really slowly, like he was depressed, and Keely knew that something was wrong.

"Hey Phil," she said "Is something wrong?"

Phil shook his head, but by the way that his face looked, Keely knew that he was lying.

"Are you sure?" she asked "you know that you can tell me anything."

"I don't want to talk about it." Phil said as he walked to his next class.

Keely was really concerned and a little mad. Phil usually told her everything. Everything! It worried her that he was hiding something that hurt him so much. She walked into her first class and saw Josiah Leming talking to Phil, and she got an idea. After class, she pulled Josiah into a separate room.

"Hey," Keely said "When you were talking to my friend Phil before class, what did you guys talking about?"

"Oh nothing," Josiah said "I asked him why he was so upset, and he said that he had family problems."

"Oh," Keely said, and she knew what she had to do "Well, here is 20 dollars, can you go find out what is wrong with Phil? Thank you."

Josiah looked unsure, but he took the money and ran off. Keely wondered what she caused, and hoped that Josiah would't do anything to hurt Phil, but she knew that there was no turning back now.


	3. Josiah gets worried

Confessions of a guy and an Idol knockoff

Chapter 3

Josiah really wondered what he was agreeing to. Could he really snoop into someone else's life, let alone someone who was apparently depressed, but he already took the money. He was forced to find out what was wrong with Phil. Josiah sighed and walked to the boys bathroom, and while he was there, he saw Phil at his locker. He was talking to his sister Pim, who seemed upset too. _ So it is a family issue, _Josiah thought as he walked up to Phil. He saw that Phil was crying.

"Hey," Josiah said "You okay?"

He saw a slight hesitation, and could tell that he was getting worse.

"Nothing," Phil replied, and then he ran to the bathroom.

Josiah took a deep breath, and started to run after him. When he got there he saw Phil with his head in his hands leaning over the sink. When he looked up at Josiah, he could tell that Phil was getting irritated.

"Why are you following me?" Phil yelled "Don't you have a ton of other people that you can follow? Why me?"

"Because," Josiah said calmly "You seem really upset, and I want to help you. I can't let you be upset, its just not right."

Phil sighed "Thanks" he said. Josiah noticed that he seemed to calm down

"So," Josiah said "Would you mind if I came over to your house today. So I can get to know you better."

Phil's face froze "Um..." he said "Are you sure? You may not want to, you won't like it."

Josiah could tell that Phil was lying.

"No, seriously" Josiah said "You can't hold your everything back. After a while people start to get worried about you."

At this point Phil got really irritated.

"No one's worried about me!" Phil yelled "Everyone acts like they are, but they really don't. I learned that the hard way."

Phil ran out of the bathroom, leaving Josiah really confused. Josiah was invading Phil's privacy and Josiah knew it. Was this really worth 20 dollars? However, Josiah felt determined to make Phil feel better after everything that he just heard. Something had to be done.


	4. Phil gets hurt

Confessions of a guy and an Idol knockoff

Confessions of a guy and an Idol knockoff

Chapter 4:

Phil ran home, relieved to get out of school and away from people that could follow him and tell him that people were actually worried about him. He didn't understand how Josiah Leming could say that people were worried about him after spending a year living in a car. Hasn't he learned his lesson yet? When he got home, he got a letter that proved Josiah wrong, but caused Phil a lot of pain.

Dear Phil,

Pim and I went out for a few days. I left some money on the table in case you get hungry. I'm sure you can take care of yourself.

Love,

Dad.

Phil felt sick to his stomach. Why would his dad take Pim out but not him. Did his dad blame him for his mom's death? Phil felt extremely guilty, and he lied on the couch, looking for a good T.V. station to distract him from the cruel world he was forced to live in. Before he could find a channel, though, he heard a knock on the door. He got worried when he opened the door to see a policeman standing in his doorway.

"Hi," Phil said "Why are you here? Has something happened to my Dad and my sister?"

"No," The policeman answered "But they seemed to have disappeared, and we don't know where they are located. Do you?"

Phil shook his head "I don't know where they are. They told me that they were going somewhere for a few days."

"I see," said the policeman "I wanted to ask them a few questions, but that doesn't matter. See you in a few days."

Phil felt even more stressed than ever before. He was about to shut the door when he saw something that made his breath stop.

Keely was behind the policeman the entire time, and she looked really worried.

"Phil," she said "What happened?"

At this point Phil broke down. He had enough stuff going through his head, and he didn't need anything else to stress over. So he lead Keely toward the couch and told her everything, from his mothers death to what happened a few moments ago. When he was done explaining Keely wrapped him in a hug.

"Look," Keely said "Why don't you stay with my family for a few days? It will be okay with my mom. First, I have to go do something really quick. Be right back."

As Phil watched Keely sprint out the door, he felt more tears slide down his face. He then realized one thing.

Josiah was wrong, nobody cared about him.


	5. Phil feels better again

Confessions of a guy and an Idol knockoff

Confessions of a guy and an Idol knockoff

Final Chapter!

"Josiah?" Keely called as she ran to the hotel where Josiah was staying "JOSIAH?"

Keely was running to Josiah's hotel room so she could tell Josiah that she found out what was wrong with Phil. Yet she was a little worried that she made Phil feel bad by ditching him. As Keely ran up to Josiah's hotel room, she saw a sight that made her stop in her tracks.

"Mr. Diffy?" Keely asked.

"Keely?" Mr. Diffy said "Why are you here? Is Phil alright?"

"He's fine," Keely said "But really upset and worried. Why did you leave him?"

"I don't know," Mr. Diffy said "I thought that it would be easier on Phil to stay home. If you see him. Tell him that he can come stay with us if he wants."

"Okay," Keely said "See you later."

Keely ran toward Josiah's hotel room. She saw him coming out of his suite.

"Hey Keely," Josiah said "I couldn't find out what was wrong with Phil. He's being really secretive."

"Well Phil eventually told me," Keely said "And it's something that is really bothering him.

"I see," Josiah said "Well I still want to help him. You can have the money back if you want. "

Keely shook her head, and Josiah and Keely ran toward Phil's house, eager to make him happy again. Phil was there sobbing. He looked up to see Josiah and Keely standing.

"I thought you ditched me," Phil said "And who's he? Isn't that the guy who was following me around today?"

"Well truth is, I paid him to find out what was wrong," Keely said "And together we come with good news."

Together Josiah and Keely explained what his dad had said when Keely saw him at the same hotel as where Josiah was staying. When they were done, Phil looked utterly shocked.

"Help me find my dad," Phil pleaded "What hotel is Josiah staying at?"

"We'll show you," Josiah said "It's the least I can do after kinda bothering you today in the bathroom."

Phil nodded as Josiah and Keely lead him to Mr. Diffy's hotel room. When Phil's dad opened the door, Keely had never seen Phil so happy. He wrapped his arms around his dad, and tears of happiness slid down his cheek.

"Phil," Mr. Diffy said "I would never blame you for your mother's death. Don't you ever think that. I actually care about you and I was worried about you."

As Phil and his dad walked into the hotel room, Keely looked at Josiah.

"Well," Keely said "thanks for the help. "

"Anytime," Josiah said "It's good to know that this story has a happy ending."

As Keely and Josiah walked away, Keely realized that Josiah was right. This story did have a happy ending.

**So it's over! I know the ending isn't one of my best, but I had finished writing this story over a month ago and I kinda wanted the story to be over!**

**Oh, and I do not own Phil of the Future, and I DO NOT own Josiah. He is not a character he is a real person. Look him up on ask. He's there. **

**Watch out for my next raly story featuring Mike Shinoda and Chester Bennington from Linkin Park! Keep on reading and reviewing!**

**-Mikeandraviv4ever (a.k.a The #1 Linkin Park and Ricky Ullman fan)**


End file.
